The Protag War
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: (Since you can only do two fandoms for the official listing, I put HxH and Yu Yu Hakusho, but this is actually a mashup of a BUNCH of different shows) The protagonist minority of NYC has split into two factions, those who follow Kazuto Kirigaya, and those who follow Yusuke Urameshi. After being betrayed by Kirigaya's group, Elric defects to Urameshi's group, the underdog faction.
1. Character List

**This is the story I'm publishing for my 2 year fan fiction anniversary.**

 **OMG! 2 YEARS! I'VE BEEN ON THIS SITE 2 YEARS!**

 **Thank you to anyone whose EVER supported me on this site! You guys are amazing!**

 **But this is not just a one fandom story. It's a mash-up of a bunch of different shows that I've seen.**

 **So, here is a list of all the characters in this story (or mentioned in this story) that I do not own and what shows they're from:**

 **Edward Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Alphonse Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Winry Rockbell: Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Yusuke Urameshi: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Kazuma Kuwabara: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Keiko Yukimura: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Yukina: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Hiei: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Kurama: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Boton: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Gon Freecss: Hunter x Hunter**

 **Killua Zoldyck: Hunter x Hunter**

 **Kurapika Kurta: Hunter x Hunter**

 **Leorio Paladiknight: Hunter x Hunter**

 **Hisoka: Hunter x Hunter**

 **Illumi Zoldyck: Hunter x Hunter**

 **Alluka Zoldyck/Nanika: Hunter x Hunter**

 **Maka Albarn: Soul Eater**

 **Soul Eater Evans: Soul Eater**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Kyon: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Itsuki Koizumi: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Kamina Jeeha: Gurren Lagann**

 **Simon Jeeha: Gurren Lagann**

 **Yoko Littner: Gurren Lagann**

 **Genos: One Punch Man**

 **Saitama: One Punch Man**

 **Eren Jaeger: Attack On Titan**

 **Mikasa Ackerman: Attack On Titan**

 **Armin Artlet: Attack On Titan**

 **Ciel Phantomhive: Black Butler**

 **Sebastian: Black Butler**

 **Kazuto Kirigaya: Sword Art Online**

 **Asuna Yuki: Sword Art Online**

 **Shino Asada: Sword Art Online**

 **Yui: Sword Art Online**

 **Tatsumi: Akame Ga Kill**

 **Akame: Akame Ga Kill**

 **Inaho Kaizuka: Aldnoah Zero**

 **Slaine Troyard: Aldnoah Zero**

 **Revy: Black Lagoon**

 **Izaya Orihara: Durarara!**

 **Mairu Orihara: Durarara!**

 **Kururi Orihara: Durarara!**

 **Mikado Ryugamine: Durarara!**

 **Touka Kirishima: Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kaneki Ken: Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Ayato Amigiri: The Asterisk War**

 **The pairings I will be including in this story are all pairing I ship. I'm sorry if I didn't chose a pair you ship or you don't ship the characters I do.**

 **Yusuke X Keiko: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Kuwabara X Yukina: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Asuna X Kirito: Sword Art Online**

 **Kamina X Yoko: Gurren Lagann**

 **Maka X Soul: Soul Eater**

 **Ed X Win: FMA**

 **Haruhi X Kyon: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Tatsumi X Akame: Akame Ga Kill**

 **This list is subject to change, and for every character I add I will update this list at the beginning of that chapter.**

 **Thanks so much guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here's the first actual chapter!**

 **This is for my TWO YEAR FANFICTION ANNIVERSARY!**

 **OMG! IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I JOINED THIS WONDERFUL COMMUNITY!**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S EVER READ OR REVIEWED ANY OF MY STORIES! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **I don't own ANY of the properties involved in this story! And I WISH I did.**

 **Another thing, all the guys in the opposing group are either from shows I don't like, are protagonists or characters I don't like, are villains of their shows, or are Kaneki, Touka, Mairu Orihara, and Kururi Orihara ('cause I'm not sure if they count as villains).**

 **So, if one of your favorite characters is a bad guy I'm sorry. If someone you don't like is a good guy, I'm sorry. It's all based on my personal opinion. Thanks for reading anyway!**

* * *

"Hey Elric, can you see anything from up there?" Tatsumi points to the wall.

Tatsumi, the only kinda friendly guy in Kirigaya's group. Though he always seems to be underestimating me.

"Why don't you check?" I ask.

"Cause my eyes aren't as good as yours."

"Alright." I reply, climbing atop the wall and looking over the huge park below. If we spot a member of Urameshi's group of non-assholes we're supposed to chase after them and bring 'em back so we can put 'em in the basement. They're two of 'em in there right now.

And then I feel Tatsumi press his hands into my back. At first I'd think he didn't want me to fall. Then his hands keep moving forward until he pushes me OFF THE LEDGE.

At first, I think about how much I'm gonna pummel Tatsumi for accidentally pushing me off a ledge, and then I realize something.

It wasn't an accident.

Tatsumi is a trained assassin. He would never push someone over a ledge when trying to hold them up.

I'm such a dumbass.

Kirigaya put him up to this.

He's gonna go back to that bastard and tell him he's got the job done.

"Sorry Elric, you weren't one of us."

Seriously?

SERIOUSLY?

The goddamn bastard.

I'm gonna kill him.

Once I hit the ground I can feel the blood seeping into my hair and clothes.

But I'm alive.

And he thinks I'm not.

That's what matters right now.

It takes a few minutes of bleeding and pain before I hear someone breathing right above me and slightly open one of my eyes.

A kid. He's definitely younger than me. Maybe 15-16. Black hair with a green tint and brown eyes. He's wearing a yellow tank-top and a pair of jeans.

"That was one nasty fall." He states, "You're Elric, aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Urameshi."

"Yusuke Urameshi?"

He smiles.

"Yup, that's me."

This is the guy who Kirigaya has been looking for. The guy he wants to lock in the basement more than any of the other guys. The guy who didn't want to join up with Kirigaya and convinced a bunch of other protags to follow suit.

"Looks like your friends pushed you off a fence into Morningside Park **(** **Morningside Park is basically a big pit with small walls around it atop the hills surrounding it, it's very dangerous, as the walls are small enough to be climbed on with ease, and the pit is REALLY FAR DOWN)**."

"Looks like it."

"So, Elric, you wanna join up with me and my gang?" He asks.

I'm not surprised. And I'm sure he knows what I'm gonna say. There's no way I'm going back to Kirigaya after he had Tatsumi throw me off of a wall in Morning Side Park.

"Sure. Why the hell not."

* * *

And now this kid has to help me get around, while I cover my face with a bright red cloak. Even though we're in an alley.

He had a pretty long laugh about how I'm almost 18, two years older than him, and yet I'm still shorter.

"You gonna give me a list or no?" I ask.

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Of your guys."

"Oh. Let's see..." He pauses, "Me, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Albarn, Evans, Suzumiya, Kyon, Kamina, Simon, Genos, Saitama, Jaeger, Ackerman, Arlert, Ciel, and Sebastian. But we've also got some supports."

"You're not gonna count the guys Kirigaya's got in his basement?" I ask.

"You mean Yoko and Leorio? We're working to get them outta there."

"Wait. Did you say Saitama?"

"Yup. We've got the almighty One Punch Man on our side!" He declares happily.

Saitama is probably the toughest protag out there. Any guy with a single punch. That's definitely useful.

"If you've got Saitama, then Kirigaya doesn't stand a chance." I state.

"You got a list?" He asks.

"Kirigaya, Yuki, Asada, Tatsumi, Akame, Kaizuka, Troyard, Elucia, Yagami, Amigiri, Kaneki, Kirishima, Koizumi, Orihara, Orihara, Orihara, and Revy. Those are the ones I remember."

"Well, any info is good info."

He steps out of the tight alley to meet a large metal wall concealed by the building facades surrounding it.

Urameshi places his hand on the wall and waits a few seconds before it opens slowly.

"Welcome to our home!" He declares.

* * *

 **First chapter done!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
